Room of Requirement
by Mad Hatter LeStrange
Summary: Lustful Harry. Determined Draco. And a very confused Ron. Plus a new slytherin.


"Hey mate, I'm going to see if 'mione can help with this essay." Ron said wearily as he made his way past the fire that had been magically conjured when he and Harry had settled down after the D.A.D.A meeting to do their potions essay. "By 'help' do you mean having Hermione write the header, body and conclusion?" Harry replied trying to hold back a smile from spreading across his face. "Git" Ron said as he tossed Harry's potions book at him. "Erm... Okay I s'pose I'll meet up with you in the common room in a bit" Harry replied trying hard not to stare at Ron's eyes which often had a funny glint in them when he was going to beg Hermione for homework help, and with Ronald 'help' usually meant him sitting back while she wrote the entire thing.

With that Ron was off and Harry re-settled himself in the comfy Gryffindor chair that sat in front of the warm fires glow. Trying to force himself to read the material Harry quickly became very bored of it. After only a few seconds his thoughts started to stray from where one would find a Bezoar and back to Draco. Even though to everyone else, Draco Malfoy was Harry's sworn enemy; Harry had other thoughts. Over the years Harry began to really look at Draco. The way he laughed, smiled and the way he would play the damsel in distress with Pansy. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, what he felt was just too overpowering.

With fresh thoughts of Draco otherwise known as the sex god flowing through his head he turned his attention to the tent building up in his own trousers. Slowly massaging his now stiff member an involuntary gasp left his mouth.  
"Oh, Draco!" He couldn't help it the urge for Draco was gnawing away at his insides.

"You know Potter a few people tried to tell me that you had a thing for me. I tried to blow it off. But I guess I always knew that you had a thing for me.... Potter" and in that split second before the voice stopped speaking Harry had jumped around, wand at the ready.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
"Well Potter," the platinum blond began: inching his way closer to a horribly confused Gryffindor. "Umbridge has made it my mission to find out where you've been having your secret meetings"

Before the stunned Mr. Potter could open his mouth to speak Draco continued.  
"Yes Potter, she does know about your meetings. And thanks to Weaslebe now she'll know exactly where they are" a triumphant smile spread across his face which showed just how defined it was. "Damn! Why does he have to be so fuckin' sexy?" Harry swore to himself

"What...Have...You...Done...With...Ronald?!" the words came in short gasps as the anger made its way: building up in the boy who lived. "And if was your mission how come you're the only one here? Out to prove yourself?" Harry replied, no emotion showing from his face now.  
And that's when all hell broke loose. Suddenly flashes of light pounced towards a dazed Harry while several crashed into tables and bookshelves. The stunning spells were quickly blocked and returned with a full body bind.

"You think you're a match for me Potter?" Draco quietly panted as the smile on his face became even more devilishly sexy. "And for your information Weasel should be more careful when leaving the room; all I had to do was stun him and hit the door with a simple freezing charm. "_Damn Ron, you're going to get it if I get out of this"_ the raven haired boy thought to himself while keeping his breathing steady. The single moment where Harry had cursed Ron was just enough for Malfoy to send a hex hitting him straight in the chest; sending him hurtling over the chair that now lay in the corner broken.

"Potter, you should have known that you wouldn't be able to keep up this game" Malfoy said in quite voice barely above a whisper as he stood above Harry whose eyes were now watering from the pain. This was it: Draco's moment. As he raised his wand Harry raised his hands in an attempt to help protect his face and what Draco saw had scared him more than the dark lord himself.

"What the FUCK is that about Potter?!"  
It took only a moment for a dazed Harry who was spread on the floor like a rag doll to figure out what Snape's golden child had meant.  
"N-n-nothing. Go on then here's your chance, hex me and call Umbridge here!" his voice slowly rising, while fighting back tears.  
Now was the moment of truth for Draco Malfoy: turn in Harry or help him.  
"Harry, why would you hurt yourself like that? You've got loving friends, you're famous all the teachers adore you...why?" now Draco wasn't standing above Harry; he was on his knees looking into pools of green emeralds.

"You have no right to be talking about me Malfoy! You don't know a damn thing!" Harry was now screaming; wrestling with Draco trying to get up.

"Harry how long has this been going on?" Draco asked slowly as not to push Harry any further.

Harry just sat there not moving or making any sound.

"Harry" Draco said as he reached his arm out and put it on Harry's shoulder, but the second he did Harry began to yell.

"It started after Sirius died okay?!? Now thanks to you my entire family is DEAD!"

"Wha-What about-"Draco was cut off.

"The DURSLEYS? They don't give damn about me! Here look!" Harry pointed to his upper arm where he had a circular burn reaching from one side to the other. "When I was little I used magic by accident, I didn't even know I could do magic. So my uncle grabbed a frying pan off of the stove and struck me with it, saying that if I ever did it again the next time he wouldn't be so nice. So much for love huh?! Are you happy?!"

"Harry I'm sorry okay? Now just calm down and explain yourself." Draco replied trying to stay calm while holding Harry from doing harm to either if the students. "Stop acting like you gives a damn and just go get Umbridge!" Tears were everywhere now and before Draco could compose his thoughts more words came, except now they were in a choked voice. "Just go, leave me the bloody hell alone" with the last of the words came the last of his strength.

The punches he sent to Draco's chest barely hurt more than if he were an infant. "Harry relax I was never going to actually turn you in!" the words had come out of his mouth without thinking. Startled by this Harry looked up while still being held in a hug type grip. "W-what are you talking about? 'Course you were going to turn me in... You fuckin' hexed me!"

Several minutes passed in silence before a shaking Malfoy spoke.

"Harry let's just forget this happened. Go back to your tower now and I won't say a word" and without looking back Draco made his way to the now appearing door hoping that this was the end of it.  
"No! Why are you letting me go? What does it matter to if I hurt myself, and since when the fuck do you call me Harry?!" emerald eyes blazing with fury as he stood up.

"Forget it Har-Potter. Just go to bed." Draco's voice was now soft as he stopped dead in his tracks; paying his loafers an abnormal amount of attention.

"Draco don't you turn your back on me! Answer my questions or else!" Harry said, voice still raising as he inched his way over. Draco deciding it best if he just left started on his way when he heard a slight gasp. He didn't need to turn around; he could already smell the excess iron in the air. Draco couldn't just do nothing; even if he should have he just wasn't that person... Anymore. Rushing to Harry's side Draco snatched his wand and set him on the unbroken chair; previously used by the drop dead red-head. Draco quickly mended the wound although there would be a scar. But what happened next; neither of the boys was quite ready for. Suddenly they broke into a kiss, not sure who started it. Pushing Draco and his tongue away from himself Harry tried to compose himself before he spoke. "What the hell was that Draco?! You know I'm gay now so what? If I blow you you're not going to rat on me to Umbridge?".  
"Harry no!" the disappointment becoming clear on the young youths face. "If I answer your questions will you please calm down?"  
"Fine. But hurry" came Harry turning his face away from his counterpart.  
"I always wanted to call you Harry but..." he hesitated" I couldn't show you any kindness not with my family being who they are. I'm letting you go because it's the right thing to do, and I haven't always done that." when Draco finished he turned his head to face Harry whom now wore a confused expression on his face. "You didn't answer my last question. Why do you care if I hurt myself? Your leader wants me dead, my family wants me dead and I'm positive Snape does too!"  
"He's not my leader! Not anymore. And you know why I care. You've always known."  
"No Draco I'm sorry, I don't know so enlighten me please." but in full truth Harry knew why but had wanting to hear confirmation that Draco felt the same way. "Ugh, I'm IN love with you!" Draco replied, looking Harry in the eyes only for a moment before becoming stuck in another embrace. The only exception this time was that Draco pulled back first, stunning Harry even further.  
"Harry, I-I just don't think that I can do this... I'm s-sorry" Draco said, sorrowful eyes becoming slightly watery.  
"Yes you can!" this perhaps came out as a little more eager sounding then Harry had intended.  
"What about Ron? It's pretty clear that you're in love with him... I mean even though you were kind of moaning my name when I walked in I've seen how you look at him." Draco replied; shifting his eyed uncomfortably from in-between Harry, the fire and some practice dummies in the shape of death eaters.  
At this Harry couldn't help let out a small laugh. "He's straight! Well he kind of is... He has a thing for someone but that doesn't matter. He knows that I sometimes think about him and he sometimes think about me" Harry replied, giving Draco a big smile. "Draco just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wanna have wild orgy's with every guy I know… Just you."  
"Then how does this," Draco pointed between him and Harry; who was still smiling" work exactly?"  
"Well Draco, when a boy likes a boy" Harry started out before he was stopped.  
"Harry, you know bloody well that's not what I meant" Draco replied, stifling a laugh.  
"Why don't you just kiss me and we can go from there?" Harry said softly as he leaned in and kissing Draco full on the mouth, tongues clashing.

Once this started both began to get very passionate. Harry still weak from all of the fighting just laid back as Draco made his way; kissing the nape of his neck and nibbling on his ears which was pure ecstasy. After thirty minutes and all clothing disappearing; Draco had Harry on his back and in mid-thrust he froze solid.  
"Draco? Harry?! What the bloody hell is going on here?" Came Ron from the doorway, looking absolutely horrified of what he was seeing.  
Still laying underneath Draco Harry began to speak. "Ron I can explain... But you probably don't want me to... 'sides what are you doing here?"  
"I came to check on you Harry! Its midnight and I got worried if you were okay or not. But I guess you're doing better than okay" Ron replied, fumbling with the hem of his night shirt.  
Both boys started becoming very uncomfortable with the situation but it was Draco which spoke first. " Wea-Ron, are you going to stand there and watch? Or can you go?!"  
"No I don't think I will, I'd still like to know why my best mate is shagging a complete aresehole?! Harry?" Ron spoke up as he took another step into the room, trying to look at Draco's still in mid thrust.  
"Ronald Weasley! Leave right this seco-" Harry was cut off by a mysterious person.  
"*Uh-hum* What's going on here" It was a girl with jet black hair except for the bangs which were green and she had a gorgeous face that caught all of the boys off-guard and caused them to stare momentarily.  
"Leeta! What the HELL are you doing down here!?" Draco replied to the girl whom promptly shot him a sly grin.  
"Boys" the annoyed Slytherin muttered under her breath. "I was walking by and saw Weasley out of bed and thought I'd see what he was up to. . . . " She paused momentarily to move her bands out of her line of sight. " Then I heard you and your distressed tones Draco."  
Both Harry and Draco shot her a nasty and uncomfortable look. She was able to take the hint.  
"Ron.. How about we go? I know a special someone who's waiting for you inside a certain painting" Leeta said as she turned to Ron. This immediately got the Gryffindor attention.  
Leeta then promptly wrapped an arm around him and made her way out the door. Once it was closed Draco and Harry went back to their fun.  
"Ah-hem" came another voice.  
"Damn" both boys thought together: this time Draco fully inside of Harry.  
"Leeta! In the name of Merlin's beard, what do you want now?" Draco replied.  
" I just thought I'd tell you boys to place safe" The Slytherin said in a satisfaction smile. "Or don't" Her grin grew wide across her face.  
"Okay, then why are you still here?!" Harry said craning his neck past Draco's body to get a look at the girl.  
"I just had a bet with myself... and it looks like I won" with that she shot Harry a wink and was out the door; this time it disappearing behind her.  
Harry turned to Draco, his breathing settling down, "You heard her let's play safe shall we?"  
"I was paying more attention to when she said 'or don't'" Draco said leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
